


snowed in

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First prompt, M/M, OlivarryHoliday2015, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all Barry needs is a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So I'm hoping this becomes a regular thing, but inspiration has struck and I'm following this train with something super fluffy.   
> Hope you guys enjoy!!!

Barry doesn’t trust blizzards anymore. Really any type of large scale weather phenomena. Which is unfortunate considering he lives in the Pacific Northwest. But after dealing with metahumans, particularly a man named Mark Mardon, it’s been a little rough to say the least. 

“You know snow in December is normal?” Oliver asks, walking up behind Barry and snaking his arms around the speedster’s waist. He rests his chin on his shoulder and smirks. 

Barry leans back against him and sighs. “But what if it isn’t? Isn’t that what he’d want us to think? That it’s normal and then he can just go around doing whatever he wants?” 

“Well, one, he’s locked up for good now, and two, I think you think he’s a lot smarter than he is,” Oliver says pressing a kiss to Barry’s neck. 

Barry lets out a small moan as Oliver finds that one spot that drives him absolutely insane and he turns around to kiss Oliver properly. His hands find purchase in Oliver's hair as the older man bites his lower lip, the sensation wracking through his entire body leaving both men red faced and breathing heavily. 

He can’t believe they’re not only together but also engaged—and truth be told he’s been waiting for the other shoe to drop for a while. The whole being happy thing has kind of eluded him. It's weird having something this tangible, this perfect, someone to hold onto. 

“I’m kinda waiting for something really terrible to happen since things have been going way too well lately.” Barry admits, looking at Oliver when they finally part. Both their lips are swollen, and their cheeks are flushed. 

“Honestly?” Oliver asks quirking an eyebrow. “Me too.” He sighs and looks at Barry. “But it could be worse. At least now I have a good reason for staying in Central overnight.” 

“Yeah, seeing your fiancé isn’t a great one is it?” Barry asks, partially trolling, but loving how much a simple phrase can make the older man fluster. 

“Barry—you know that’s not true. I mean.” Oliver makes a face. His Barry-you-are-so-ridiculous-and-that’s-why-I-love-you face. “I have to spend every free minute campaigning and every second I'm not in Star City is a second I could be doing something for the city."

Barry knows Oliver means nothing by it, but he still gives him his best hurt puppy look. (Oliver argues all his looks are his best hurt puppy looks.) 

Oliver sighs--his face displaying exasperated fondness. "Okay," he says. "What do I need to do to make this up to you?” 

Barry smirks and wraps his arms around Oliver’s shoulders. “I could think of maybe a couple things that we could do,” he says, looking up at his fiancé through hooded eyes. 

Oliver rolls his eyes fondly before he kisses him back. “Yeah?” He asks. 

“Oh well if you don’t want do we don’t have to,” Barry says backing off, hands up in the air. 

He takes a few steps back and turns when Oliver pulls him back in for a passionate kiss, practically twirling him around and dipping him. 

“How about that?” 

“It’s going in the right direction.” Barry says, looking up at him with nothing short of doe eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Oliver says, kissing him fondly. “And I love you for it.” 

Barry smiles back, echoing the sentiment. Yeah, he thinks, Maybe blizzards weren’t all a sign of the impending apocalypse.


End file.
